moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morsera Sagemyar
Physical Appearance Morsera is a rather slender woman with pale, lilac skin that offers a certain shimmer beneath the light of the moon and stars. Her hair is waist long and silky, holding a very deep emerald color that is usually laden with small flowers of midnight blooming jasmine. Markings of Ursoc grace her thin, heart shaped face, a testament to her path of druidism she is rather proud of. Glimmering, pearl colored eyes offer a stark, bright contrast to the dark emerald of her tattoos around those almond shaped gems, often soft and alert. Plum colored lips are settled beneath a button nose, often offering a dimpled smile to those around her flashing feral fangs. Dark, jagged claw marks are scarred across her neck, usually covered by a choker or collar of her choosing to hide away what once made her mute. The physician tends to dress in robes, generally teeming with plant life ranging from simple leaves and vines to full blown flowers or branches. Preferring leathers and cloth, the druidess is keen on her lighter wares to be swift and silent on her usually bare feet. A satchel almost always accompanies her, obviously enchanted to be larger on the inside to hold the things she needs in her travels. Occasionally wearing a headdress, the petite elf rather enjoys the antlers her oldest daughter, Odette, decorated with lavender colored chimes that jingle melodiously as Morsera walks. Generally, she is unarmed, relying on her wild side to take care of anything that could possibly happen under poor circumstances. Often times the woman smells sweet of lemon, rosemary, and jasmine, her scent relaxing and soft. Personality Upon meeting Morsera, one would usually say she is a kind, warm hearted individual who seeks to help those in need regardless of faction. Soft spoken, thoughtful, and generous the elf generally is, gracing those around her with a beaming smile in a calm manner. Being the gentle natured woman she is, Morsera is often inviting people she cares for to visit her at the shoppe for even just a small chat and tea. Only those close to the Kaldorei know of her feral side that is easily let slip when being harmed or trying to keep someone close safe from danger. Although, those magically inclined would certainly note the fiery tendencies within the woman she seeks to keep quelled. A certain ferocity within her makes this patient druid very over protective and even sometimes violently so for those she cares for, seeking to protect and guard. One important thing to note is the way that she information hoards, often eavesdropping or being reported to about situations taking place around her clientele with utmost importance. Morsera will do anything to obtain accurate information often, even stalking people of interest in the shadows if it sounds like pertinent intel. History Early Life As long as Morsera could remember, she was raised simply in the forests of Val'Sharah with her mother, Phara'Ceina. After her father, Ashana'dorin, was imprisoned for siding with Illidan's words, his life mate and only daughter were cast outside of society. Ashana'dorin was a rather impressive ranger, often leading his men on successful hunts and destroying those who sought to do the village harm. For his often heroic deeds, he was not sentenced to death, but to an eternity locked away from those he loved. Phara'Ceina, with Morsera still in her arms, was ridiculed as a woman who could possibly consort with the very demons that caused the Sundering, forcing her to live in the wilds. It was here the young druidess was raised, learning to walk alongside nature and follow the ways of her mother. Her loving mother was always a gentle soul, using her magic to mend wounded animals or even weary travelers who seemed distraught. Morsera followed these ways, always fascinated with nature and eager to learn what each and every plant had to offer to the world. Often roaming around in their ursine forms, the little elf was easily most comfortable in such a form no matter the season or situation. Due to the amount of time that was spent out in the wilds, the two were marked as ferals, dangerous to villages nearby and often shunned. As a result, the only interaction Morsera truly had with people were protecting the grove from poachers and tending to those wandering by who might need help. Eventually, as a result of the years they roamed the forests in the bear forms, the day would come when Phara'Ceina would not return to their den. After hours of searching, Morsera would find her mother's body crumpled in a meadow. It was apparent poachers were to blame, having recently been spotted in the area. Perhaps they wanted to use the bear for fur or meat, only to realize it was a druid and fled. Enraged and unbalanced, the Kaldorei was plunged into a world of hatred and fire. She slaughtered anyone who threatened to encroach in her meadow, keeping safe the animals there from anyone else that would seek to tear them from this mortal plane. A final moment solidified her hatred for people, finding a bear that had been poisoned from a group of poachers laying down vile, ichor laden bear traps. In an effort to save the bear's life, she went to mend the creature only to be ravenously attacked in it's stupor. It was on the cusp of insanity, unable to realize who was here to help and who was here to harm. As a result, Morsera was horribly injured from a slash to the throat with it's sharp claws, rendering her almost helpless as she managed to calm the bear down. After healing not only herself but the sick animal as well, the Kaldorei would be rendered mute for the rest of her days with the den mother remaining at her side in thanks. Life Changing Love Thousands of years seemed to pass, the woman remaining wary of people and even violent towards any who got too close. Finally, the day came where her fierce ways were challenged, finding a Highborne wandering aimlessly through her woods. Stalking him in silence through the tree branches, she noticed he genuinely seemed hopelessly lost, even scared. Notching him as someone who couldn't be a threat, she moved on, but couldn't help but wonder what the strange, Arcane marking was upon his cheek that glowed softly. Days later, as she was washing her furs in the brook riddled with willow trees, he reappeared, staring at her wordlessly in shock. Angered, the druidess threw down everything in her hands and turned to start shifting in rage, seeking to tear his throat out... only to see the fear in his eyes. To this day Morsera knows not why she didn't cut him down, but something about him seemed too peculiar and strange. Lowering her already shifted paws, the feral woman stared him down with a fire in his eyes, waiting for him to speak. After offering his name and asking where he was, the wild woman shifted uncomfortably, frowning a little annoyed as she couldn't speak. As if realizing the scars upon her neck finally, he smiled and held up a hand, weaving a strange spell into the air that made her move to get violent again. It was then she realized she could speak her mind, not needing to use her ruined vocal chords to communicate. After a short conversation, albeit shy, Morsera found the man's name to only be Mar, for his memories had been removed for reasons unknown. Feeling pity for such a man similar to her nearly, she decided to take him into her meadow where her den lay and take care of him. Mar seemed completely useless, nearly starving and often getting lost time and time again. The more days that passed, the more she felt caring for the strange Highborne. Providing for him food and teaching him how to cook, finding his strange Arcane magic rather useful for things like lighting up the dark and cooking food. Evidently, the two were quite compatible, having a rather solid system of survival alongside one another until they fell in love. With a change of heart, Morsera was coaxed into finally leaving the only place she had ever truly called home to explore the world with this man named Mar. Early Career Upon going through her first portal, the druid felt disoriented and irritable, not liking how quickly everything smelled different and looked. Paying close attention to her surroundings, Mar would gently explain they were near a human city, making the feral woman curious as she stared at the stone walls. It had been centuries with it just being both of them, fending off anyone from her grove that Mar deemed dangerous. Sniffing wildly around, the Kaldorei was talked into entering the city for new clothes, even if she thought nothing was wrong with her hand made furs and leathers. She had a difficult time adjusting to society, often snarling and growling at people who looked at her for too long. The Highborne found such things rather entertaining, but would quell the beast and reassure her it was safe. After they both practiced Common to become fluid in the human language, Mar would find himself a simple carpenter's job as the Kaldorei found use for her healing. Taking up the position of a physician, the druidess found a small joy in taking care of others as her mother once did long, long ago. Perhaps Morsera even became a tad naive, trusting anyone after the kindness everyone had to offer her. This would be her undoing one day, when a man named Vargorn had fallen in love with the elf. Spiteful Hate Often getting himself hurt just to see her, Vargorn Emberglaive would spend hours under the pale physician's care, admiring her and offering her poetry. Unable to contain himself anymore, the man finally admitted his feelings, only to be kindly turned down by Morsera after she explained she already had a life mate. Angered and astonished towards her refusal, the man turned vile and sour, seeking to do her harm and snatch her away from Mar for good. She was stalked until alone, attacked by the spurned man out of spite that broke out into a long brawl. Eventually, she would lose, being dragged by her ankles to the lake. It was there Vargorn attempted to strangle her beneath the water, Morsera already weak and bleeding far too much. He curtly stated beforehand that if he could not have her, no one could, watching her last few bubbles eventually pop at the surface until she fell unconscious. Satisfied, the druid left her body in the water, feeling as if he had done his job as he disappeared into the sunset. It was a drunkard who found her, someone seemingly down on their luck wandering around Elwynn Forest. After sighting Morsera, he rushed into the waters recklessly to drag her to the shore, preforming CPR on her until she awoke. After months of trying to track him down, Vargorn was eventually brought forth for his crimes and beheaded for the crimes he committed, cursing her to suffer for the rest of her days. This was the end of her open kindness, teaching the druidess to be more cautious and wary of stranger's intentions as that familiar hate for people burned in her stomach. It was here she had to pick these pieces of herself up to learn how to be more careful with her judgment, watching over her back and never traveling alone unless hidden. Strange Friends As time went on, the elf became quite close with the guards who aided in getting rid of the villainous Vargorn, offering her aid to them freely. For years, the physician became an exhaust for these guards, often patrolling with them to mend anyone who could be injured on calls they responded to. Although, it was those days that truly taught her the truth about people, how they enjoyed their power and authority. More than often, criminals would be treated very unfair for their crimes and possibly simply for their race. Depending on their coin or status, a petty thief could buy off the guards and get away, while more poor ones would relentlessly be beat in the Stockades. One criminal who continuously would get off easy for his heinous crimes is what eventually made the elf sick and unable to continue with aiding the guards, demanding to know why he would be let go the day after when others who did lesser things weren't. Ignored and ridiculed, it was here she started feeling pity. When the guards would leave the Stockades after their rounds of beating, Morsera would creep in apologetically to bring them food, water, and medicinal aid. It was here she quietly made friends, forever apologizing for how these people were being treated. What was an apple stolen from a cart to a druid? She could grow such things in mere moments! A scuffle here and there did not warrant such inhumane treatment, creating more resentment for the Kaldorei as the weeks went on. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she approached the head of the guard with all of the illegal evidence those guards were guilty of. Angered, yet hopeful, Morsera had harsh words with the lead guard demanding there be change and restructure, only to find the root of the schemes were all her, the lead guard. Blind sided and outraged, that physician fled with all of the evidence she had, hearing the calls for her arrest being screamed at her back. It was her, now, she was the criminal for 'slandering' the guard. Only, she was happy to find out she was not alone, the criminals she tended to in the Stockades having told their friends and bosses of her kind deeds. It was those people who took her in, hiding her from the guards and keeping her safe. The pirates, the petty thieves, the smugglers... those were the people she called home for the way they repaid her kindness ten fold now. Marred a traitor and vigilante, Morsera would spend months hiding in the city, still seeking to do her work, only this time for the wicked. She paid no mind to those who murdered or did more disturbing things, only mending those she was kept safe by. To this day most of her company is still riddled with these folk, feeling she owed them her long life for their deeds regardless if they were present or not. No one else helped her and gave her places to rest, only those also wanted by the guard who had no fear of those in blue. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Physicians